Jinchuriki: Noble Rogues
by no-one-is-special
Summary: 70 years pass after Naruto fought against Madara Uchiha and Akatsuki. The nine biju have new hosts. However there are still some who view the jinchuriki as monsters and greatly loathe them. On hold until a giant case of writers block passes.
1. Lives Ruined

**Village Hidden in the Leaves Training field**

**5:30 PM**

Vin Uzumaki groggily rose to his feet as his opponent's laughter cut into him deeper than the superficial wound on his arm.

"What's wrong Vin? Don't tell me that's all you and that fox inside you have." his tormentor sneered as Vin wiped the small amount of blood that came from the wound that was already beginning to heal.

"Not by a long shot Sensei." Vin called back as he stooped down to pick up his knife. "I still got a jutsu or two up my sleeve."

"I'm sure you do Vin." Des said as his eyes changed from their usual brown to a scarlet red and three tomoe appeared around his pupil.

"The Sharingan? You really need that against your student?" Vin asked as he tried not to look into Des' eyes. His sensei was notorious for sneaking a genjutsu on his opponents.

"I just want you to know I'm taking this seriously." Des said as he dropped to a low stance. "Now give my your best shot."

"If you say so." Vin said as he started spinning chakra in his hand. As the spinning chakra formed itself into a perfect sphere he added more currents underneath its surface. Once the jutsu was ready Vin charged forward with a speed that shouldn't have been possible for a 14-year-old boy. Des smiled as his student thrust the sphere forward while crying, "Rasengan!"

* * *

As the master and student sparred with each other, both were unaware of the hateful white eyes watching their every move. He was however greatly surprised when he saw the little kyuubi brat perform an A jutsu out of the blue like that.

"That brat is maturing too fast." The white-eyed man cursed under his breath. "Time to get rid of our village's little monster."

* * *

Des' hand shot forward and grabbed Vin's wrist and yanked it down so the spinning sphere of chakra drilled into the ground instead of his chest.

"Nice try Vin." Des said as he retracted his Sharingan. Despite his defeat Vin began to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Fooled you." Vin sang with a fox like grin. Des' eyes widened as he turned to see another Vin mere inches away with a Rasengan in his hand.

_When did he have time to make a shadow clone?_The thought echoed through Des' mind as the Rasengan dug its way into his jonin jacket. Vin smiled grew even wider as Des flew back and crashed through some bushes. He waited for Des to come back into view. 4 minutes passed and nothing happened.

"Are you alright Sensei?" Vin called out, feeling a bit concerned.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Des said from behind him. Vin spun around on his heels as Des delivered a swift debilitating kick to his stomach. As Vin flew through the air he felt something grip his belt, followed by a sharp tug.

Des watched with an amused grin, as Vin was pulled underground by his mudclone. 30 seconds passed before Vin clawed his way out of the dirt. Vin sent a defiant glare at Des before adopting a strange fighting stance.

"That's enough Vin." Des said holding up his hands as a sign of respite, however his hands quickly dropped to the wound he'd received on his chest thanks to his student. Vin almost seemed disappointed as he dropped his stance and ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair and took out the rubber band that kept it in its small ponytail.

"How was that?" Vin asked while shaking the dirt out of his shoulder length hair.

"Perfect." Des said walking toward his student, "Fight like that in the Chunin Exams and you're sure to pass."

Vin felt a sudden growing pride, until he felt something wrong in the air.

"What's up?" Des asked, right before his chest exploded in a gush of blood that sprayed all over Vin. Vin watched with a horrified expression as his sensei dropped to the ground, dead before he ever hit it.

* * *

"Vin what have you done?" a voice called from behind the young genin. Vin spun around a found himself looking into the blank, emotionless Byakugan eyes of Satzou Hyuga.

"Satzou-Sensei, I didn't mean to I swear." Vin started babbling as the jonin shoved past him and examined the body.

"You killed him." Satzou said darkly while turning to face Vin.

"It was an accident I swear to God." Vin said tears forming in his eyes. _"He seemed fine just a second ago."_ He thought desperately. "I have to tell someone."

"No, Vin!" Satzou said quickly grabbing the boy by his shoulders, "You tell someone that you killed him and they'll think either you did it on purpose or you lost control of the Kyuubi. Neither scenario ends well for you."

"Then what do I do?" Vin asked desperate for help.

Satzou smiled fiendishly.

* * *

**Village Hidden in the Leaves **

**6:25 PM**

Vin sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him to the village gate. His body ached as more blood spilled from the wounds he'd received from his jonin pursuers.

"_They must've found Des-Sensei's body before Satzou-Sensei could reach them." _Vin thought trying to find an answer as to why they were chasing him.

"_IDIOT!" _a loud dark voice cried from inside Vin's subconscious that nearly caused him to trip in surprise, "_The Hyuga told them that we killed your sensei"_

"_What? Why?" _Vin mentally asked the Kyuubi.

"_How should I know, just keep running."_The Kyuubi didn't have to tell Vin twice. Vin continued his sprint toward the forest, and kept running even after his pursuers stopped chasing him for some reason.

"_Watch out!" _the Kyuubi warned as a wall of fire suddenly erupted in front of him.

"Just where do you think you're going without saying goodbye Vin?" a familiar, angry voice called from a tree branch above him. Vin looked up and found himself staring into the eyes of Hyatsu Uchiha, Des's son and his best friend.

* * *

Vin watched as Hyatsu dropped to the ground. Vin and Hyatsu had a rivalry that went all the way back to their grandfathers, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Hyatsu inherited the Sharingan from his ancestor and Vin inherited the Kyuubi sealed inside him. While the two didn't take their rivalry as serious as their grandfathers, things still got a bit out of hand when they sparred. Hyatsu eyes screamed for blood, Vin's blood.

"Why did you kill my father?" Hyatsu demanded as he punched for Vin's face. Vin attempted to duck under the punch but Hyatsu's Sharingan allowed him to predict his movement and kicked where his face would be. He was rewarded with his foot crashing into Vin's face.

"Come now Vin," Satzou said as he walked through the wall of fire "Where's that aggression you used to kill Des with?"

"You Bastard!" Vin yelled feeling a feral rage come over him. His eyes had turned from their usual amber color to the same shade of scarlet as the Sharingan. His pupils had become slits and his fingernails had grown into claws. The pain of his body was numbed as Vin leapt at the Hyuga. "I'll tear your throat out." he screamed with a different with a tone his voice couldn't naturally make on its own.

Vin was intercepted however as Hyatsu jumped into his path and kicked him in the side of his head.

"Your fight's with me murderer." the Uchiha said drawing a kunai.

"_You can't win kid. RUN!"_the Kyuubi ordered. Vin threw a smoke bomb on the ground and broke off in a mad dash away from Hyatsu and Satzou. They didn't follow.

* * *

Hyatsu started after Vin but was grabbed by Satzou before he could pursue.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, "I have to get him."

"He has nowhere to run now." Satzou explained, "He'll be put down as a rogue ninja and hunted down by every village out there."

"I don't want another ninja bringing him down." Hyatsu said yanking his wrist free. "I want to bring him down my self."

Satzou smiled fiendishly, "Then come with me."

* * *

**Somewhere in a foreign forest**

**11:30 PM**

When Vin finally stopped running he knew for a fact that he was horribly lost. The trees around him were foreign and unfamiliar. He doubted he was anywhere near the Village Hidden in Leaves, or even in the Land of Fire anymore. Exhausted he lumped down against one and fell asleep.

* * *

**Somewhere in a foreign forest**

**9:15 AM**

"Hey, wake up kid." a girl's voice roused him from his slumber. She was no older than he was, had long blonde hair, and a headband that identified her as being a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Stones.

"_Village Hidden in the Stones!?!" _Vin thought bolting upright, surprising the girl. "_How did I get here so fast?"_ Then he remembered it took days to reach that village. He wasn't far from home, she was. And by the look of the rucksack she carried it looked like she wasn't going back. _"That makes her a rogue like me."_

"Who are you?" Vin asked noticing the girl's stare.

"My name's Evee, the jinchuriki of the Gobi." she declared with a smile. "And you are?" she asked extending her hand.

"Vin Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Vin answered taking her hand.

* * *

**Vin Uzumaki**: Grandson of Naruto Uzumaki and current jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

**Satzou Hyuga**: Member of the Hyuga Clan and leader of an organization of people who despise the Bijuu and Jinchuriki

**Hyatsu Uchiha**: Grandson of Sasuke Uchiha, best friend and rival of Vin Uzumaki.

**Evee**: Jinchuriki of the Gobi who ran away from her home village out of fear and persecution.


	2. Right of Passage

**Village Hidden In the Clouds**

**Five Years Later**

"I'm telling you Sera, it's not going to happen!" a loud voice teased inside a restaurant in the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

"And I'm telling you, you're full a crap Kenji!" Sera yelled back at her loud mouth cousin. "I am so gonna get my sword before you!"

"Bull shit." the young man named Kenji said as he ran his hand through his white hair, which contrasted greatly to his dark skin.

"Wen would you tell this dumb ass that I'm going to get my sword first." the two cousins said in unison, dragging their friend and teammate into the argument. Wen looked up from her food only momentarily as she sized up the two. One look in Kenji's eyes told her the answer.

"Sera will get hers first." Wen said returning to her meal. "Now will the two of you shut up, you're making a scene."

"TOLD YOU!" Sera cried pointing at Kenji, whose jaw was just hanging open.

"What do you mean HER?" he yelled, "I'm the one with the Eight-Tailed-Ox sealed in me." Kenji was indeed the jinchuriki of the Eight-Tailed-Ox, or Hachibi. The demon was sealed inside him when he was still a baby like his predecessor and Great Uncle, Killer Bee.

"Yes, but you're nowhere near tired," Wen began, "which means that you'll stay up late tonight, and therefore will sleep in tomorrow, thus giving Sera enough time to get her sword first and by extension become a Chunin first."

Despite the fact that all three of them had passed the Chunin Exams and were officially recognized as Chunin by the other villages, in the Hidden Cloud Village they were still considered Genin until they received their first sword. And the only way they were to receive a sword is if they were to defeat their sensei in a sword fight.

Kenji was for once at a loss for words.

* * *

**11:00 PM**

After the three finished their meal they went home. As Kenji sat in his room he stared out the window and just watched the village. Deciding to sleep he grabbed his clock and set the alarm for 6:30 Am.

"I'll show those two who sleeps in." Kenji snickered as he lay awake on his bed. Time passed and Kenji remained awake. Tired of just laying around Kenji rose from his bed and redressed.

"_Shouldn't you get to sleep?"_ the Hachibi asked from inside him.

"_Too restless."_ Kenji replied as he leapt from his window.

"_You sure you'll be able to wake up on time?"_

"_I'll be fine."_ was the only reassurance Kenji offered. By the time Kenji got back he was finally tired enough to go to bed. It was also 4:00 in the morning.

* * *

**6:30 AM**

Kenji dug his head deep into his pillow as his alarm clock started blaring into his ears. After about two minutes of desperately trying to ignore the noise, the tired 15-year-old tried to hit the snooze button. After hitting the wrong button about five times Kenji finally just slammed his fist on clock as hard as he could and smashed the noisy little box, silencing it forever.

"Maybe now I can get some more sleep." Kenji groaned as he put his head back to the pillow.

* * *

**8:30 AM**

"KENJI! Wake up you lazy bum!" a loud thunderous voice called two hours later. Kenji slowly rose from his bed as the voice continued to yell.

"What do you want Sera?" Kenji yelled at his cousin, as she was about to yell again. His cousin twitched in annoyance as she drew the sword that was tied across her back and held it up so Kenji could see it clearly.

"I told you I would get my sword first!" Sera yelled at Kenji, who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot, you idiot!"

Kenji stared blankly at Sera as her words sunk in. Then his eyes shot open, all traces of sleep gone.

"WHAT?!?" Kenji's scream could be heard through out the Village Hidden in the Clouds, and some claim it could be heard as far as the Hidden Leaf Village.

"_Damn it Hachibi, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" _Kenji asked the eight-tailed demon sealed inside him.

"_I thought that's why you set your alarm so early, you idiot." _the monster ox replied,

Kenji stopped his mad rush to get his clothes on before he slammed his palm against his forehead.

"_You're an even bigger idiot than the last guy I was sealed in."_ the Hachibi commented as Kenji rushed out the door tying his headband across his forehead.

"_Shut up."_ Kenji said as he made his way to the dojo.

* * *

**8:45 AM**

Jian watched in amusement as her student came up the steps to the dojo faster than she'd ever seen him run outside of combat. She quickly replaced her easy expression with one of annoyance before her student reached her.

"Where have you been?" she asked Kenji as skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Sorry Sensei." Kenji said bowing his head. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain go through his scalp as Jian hit him with a wooden sword.

"Never take your eyes of the enemy." Jian instructed as she tossed the wooden weapon at him. "How did you pass the Chunin Exams if you can't remember such a basic rule?"

"Sorry Sensei." Kenji said, apologizing as he picked the wooden sword off the ground.

This time he was ready, as Jian swung another wooden sword at Kenji's shoulder, the young jinchuriki blocked with his own and countered with a swift kick to Jian's chest. The Jonin spun out of the kicks path while placing her own foot behind the one Kenji had planted on the ground. Kenji was easily knocked off balance.

Kenji threw his hand on the ground and spun on it as he fell. The flashy move was enough to get Jian to back off, giving him a moment to recover. As Kenji planted his feet on the ground Jian was swinging her sword at Kenji's bicep. Kenji responded by blocking the wooden blade then spinning into a swing, allowing momentum to build. The result was a much stronger strike that nearly knocked the jonin off her feet. As Kenji brought the weapon back for the follow up strike, Jian stabbed her own at his open chest.

She was however surprised as Kenji grabbed the tip of the weapon with his free hand. With a wide grin Kenji brought his weapon down on Jian's, breaking through the wooden weapon with ease. Before Jian could react Kenji brought his wooden blade back, stopping only centimeters from her neck.

"I win."

* * *

Jian took Kenji in the back of the dojo to where they kept the Chunin swords. Kenji was just expecting Jian to hand him a random sword.

"Where are we going?" Kenji asked as they left the numerous sword racks behind.

"I have a special sword for you." She said as she opened an eloquent cabinet. Inside was a beautiful sword with a hilt that seemed a bit longer than most did, but what Kenji noticed most about the sword was the unique design of an ox with eight tails that ran along the blade.

"Your Great Uncle Killer Bee forged this sword for future jinchurikis of the Hachibi." Jian explained as she handed the sword, hilt first, to Kenji. The young jinchuriki wrapped his fingers around the hilt and gently held it before him. The hilt seemed to fit his hands perfectly. With a test swing Kenji knew this sword would serve him well. With a flourish Kenji sheathed the sword and strapped it across his back.

"Let's see what Sera has to say about this." Kenji snickered as he and Jian left the dojo.

* * *

**Kenji: **Great Nephew of Killer Bee, newly promoted Chunin and current Jinchuriki of the Hachibi.

**Sera: **Kenji's cousin.


	3. Unleashed

Kenji trembled with anticipation for his first mission as a Chunin. It was a simple C-rank mission, escort a VIP to his homeland and protect him from any dangers on the way. Kenji had considered declining the mission in favor of a more challenging one, but he was broke and could use some easy money. And they don't come much easier than escorting an aged samurai master back to the Land of Iron. Hell he was more there to provide the old man someone to talk to rather than protection.

Boy was he surprised at the turn of events that happened.

* * *

Ishik grumbled as he and Kenji walked down through the gate of the Village. He had wanted to leave an hour earlier, but the dark skinned shinobi had to gather some "last minute supplies".

"Fool." Ishik had said as Kenji had finished. "A true warrior is ready for every situation."

"Eh give me a break." Kenji had responded as he slid his scroll into one of the pockets of his new flak jacket. "I don't have to go on long trips that often."

But now they were well on their way. Ishik was anxious to see his grand children once he got back. Kenji himself was also rather anxious to see the Land of Iron. Who knows he might even be able to learn some new sword techniques there.

"_Speaking of which."_ Kenji thought before asking aloud, "How good are you with a blade?"

"In my time I was considered one of the greatest swordsmen of my land." The old samurai responded immediately, obviously expecting the question.

"Can you teach me some things then?" Kenji asked guessing the answer based on one stereotype. Old men loved to show up young whippersnappers.

"Maybe once we settle down for the night." Ishik said proving the stereotype to be true.

* * *

**Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Uchiha Compound**

**7:30 AM**

Sasuke Uchiha, the eldest of the clan, listened as his grandson attempted to master one of his main jutsus. Although his eyesight had failed decades ago, he knew from the sounds his grandson was making that he was getting close. Then he heard it, the sound of lightning crackling freely from the human body.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Hyatsu cried as the lightning ran through his body.

"Well done Hyatsu." The elder said turning his blind eyes in the direction of the sound. But his grandson either didn't hear him or was ignoring him as Hyatsu muttered.

"With this I'll be able to kill _him_ and every other one of those bastards."

Hearing his grandson's anger sometimes made him regret teaching his grandson so many of his old jutsus. He knew full well that he wanted to kill Vin Uzumaki for the death of his father. A death Sasuke knew Vin was innocent of, considering Satzou told them of it, and he was almost as snake like as Orochimaru had been. But he also knew that Hyatsu needed a rival and, if Vin were anything like his idiot of a grandfather, then he would be able to keep Hyatsu in line, and bring him back to his senses.

But sometimes Sasuke regretting not taking his dead older brothers eyes those 70 long years ago. Maybe then he would've seen his grandson's face while he was still happy. As it was he imagined Hyatsu's face was much like own when he was so focused on revenge.

Sasuke sent a silent prayer to Itachi that Hyatsu would realize what such a life did to a man.

Sasuke frowned slightly as he heard Hyatsu channel more lightning through his body, while screaming "I'll kill them all!"

* * *

**Somewhere between The Land of Lightning and Land of Iron**

**7:20 PM**

Kenji struggled lighting their fire as Ishik grabbed a reasonably long branch from a tree. As Kenji finally just gave up and lit the fire with one of his few Fire Style jutsus, Ishik placed both of his hands on the branch and held it as a sword.

"Draw your blade." The old man ordered as he took a ready stance. Kenji stared dumbly at him as he considered what Ishik was saying.

"You want to fight against a steel sword, with a stick?" he asked slowly unsheathing his katana.

"Humor me." Ishik said with a knowing grin. Kenji shrugged his shoulders as he lazily swung his sword at the samurai. Ishik quickly knocked the blade away with a quick strike to the side as he stepped forward. Kenji barely even had the time to register surprise as he felt the stick hit him at various points on his body. Before he knew it, Ishik was standing behind him and his body was racked with pain.

"Be serious, or I might kill you." Ishik warned with a smug grin on his wrinkled face.

Kenji grumbled as he rushed forward, this time taking the fight seriously. The two sparred for hours, and the whole time Kenji hadn't landed a single hit on the old geezer. With a mighty yell Kenji brought his blade down on the old man. He wanted to hurt him, hit him, at the very least touch him once. His eyes widened as he watched Ishik block the blade mid-swing with his lowly stick. That's when Kenji noticed the very subtle aura of blue chakra flowing through the piece of wood.

"If this is the extent of your power, maybe we should go back to the village so I can get a new escort." Ishik said shoving Kenji away, well aware of what he was doing.

"You want power?" Kenji said as a light red chakra started to faintly leak from his body. "I'll give you **POWER**!" Kenji screamed as the red chakra rapidly spun around his body as his voice grew considerably darker.

"Good." Ishik said as channeled more chakra through his "weapon". "Now we see how far you've come."

* * *

Shigi groaned as he continued his journey to the Hidden Cloud Village. "Why couldn't Master Satzou use one of his contacts already there?" he asked himself as he neared the village. "Oh well another day and I should be there."

As he walked down the road Shigi heard the faint sounds of a battle going on near by. Assuming it was a simple bandit mugging a traveler, the Chunin continued. Until a massive wave of demonic chakra washed over his body, freezing him in his footsteps. His curiosity piqued, Shigi turned to the source of the chakra and rushed off to investigate. What he saw brought terror and elation to him.

"So the Hachibi is in the Hidden Cloud Village." Shigi muttered as the jinchuriki attacked an old man who somehow held the beast at bay with only a stick.

Shigi watched the fight unfold as both combatants pulled out an ungodly amount of chakra. Once he was sure the younger of the two was the jinchuriki and memorized his features. Shigi turned around and sprinted back towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Master Satzou will want confirmation." Shigi said with a grin, "Now I don't have to go into that pathetic excuse of a village."

* * *

**Forest located somewhere between the Land of Fire and Land of Wind**

**Same Time**

Vin panted heavily as his two opponents struggled to rise to their feet. One was rather large and heavily armored, while the other was slim and paler than a ghost, and both were jinchuriki. Ignoring the heavy rain that continually fell on him, Vin unzipped his black flak jacket and slid the article of clothing off. Leaving him with nothing on his chest. The young jinchuriki also removed the rubber band that held his ponytail in place, allowing his dirty blond hair to fall freely to his shoulders. A bright crimson chakra began to swirl around him as his green eyes turned into a deep red.

"You ready Hedoro, Shen?" Vin asked in a much more animalistic tone than his usual voice.

The two nodded as similar demonic chakras began to spiral around them. The chakra spinning around Shen was an emerald green, while Hedoro's was almost as pale as his skin. Vin smiled as the green chakra took the vague shape of a turtle, and the pale chakra took the shape of what appeared to be a slug. In addition one chakra tail emerged from each of them.

"You two sure you can keep _them_ under control?" Vin asked as his own chakra shaped itself into a fox with two tails. "Then let's go."

* * *

Ishik barely blocked the Kenji's next strike. The enraged Chunin had leapt at the old man and slashed wildly. Kenji's blade dug it self half way into Ishik's stick. With a bestial roar Kenji pressed down, forcing his blade to completely sever the stick in half. Ishik jumped back before Kenji's sword could cut him in two.

"Kenji, that's enough!" Ishik yelled as the jinchuriki stalked forward. The Hachibi brat didn't seem to be listening. "Kenji!"

"**Kenji's not here at the moment.**" A dark demonic voice answered in place of Kenji's, "**Can I take a message?**"

"Hachibi?" Ishik asked, more himself than the possessed Chunin. Ishik's answer a mad rush made by the jinchuriki. Ishik was forced back as he used the two halves of his previous weapon to barely keep the Hachibi at bay. As he batted the oncoming blade away with one stick he struck at Kenji's neck with the other. But he failed to notice the chakra-covered foot that was right about to collide with his chest.

"Fuck" was all Ishik could utter before he was flung a good ten meters away. Blood splashed out of his mouth as the Hachibi stomped on his chest cracking several ribs.

"**Good bye.**" The demon said as he raised Kenji's blade. Ishik waited for a deathblow that never came.

* * *

Kenji had somehow managed to wrestle control back from Hachibi moments before his blade cut the samurai down. His hand trembled as the blade fell from his hand.

"What have I done?" he asked gazing at Ishik's beaten form.

"Do you want the long version or the short one?" Ishik grunted, forcing himself to sit up. After Ishik told Kenji what happened the jinchuriki opted to go back to the village. "Eh don't worry about too much. I just have to remember not to encourage you so much in fights. Now get some sleep, I'll patch my self up."

Hours later once Kenji was asleep and Ishik was securely wrapped up, the old man had also just finished writing something down on a scroll. As soon as he sealed it a small fox strolled into the camp.

"Take this to your master." Ishik said sliding the scroll into a pouch the fox carried. With a quick bow the fox raced away.

* * *

**Forest located somewhere between the Land of Fire and Land of Wind**

**4:00 AM**

Vin, Shen, and Hedoro all sat in the midst of the training field, looking at the destruction they caused.

"Man, Galen's gonna be pissed." Shen breathed as he took out a bottle of water.

"I'm more worried about Vin's girlfriend than our Ichibi friend." Hedoro said wiping some vomit from his mouth. The Rokubi jinchuriki was always sick for one reason or another.

"Either way we're gonna get it." Vin sighed not caring about his impending punishment.

Vin laid back and thought about the past five years. Aside from being branded a traitor to his home and being hunted by just about every shinobi on the planet, it wasn't bad. After he met up with Evee, the two jinchuriki set off on a mission to fully control their demons and gather the other seven jinchuriki. So far they found four. The Ichibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, and Rokubi.

As for controlling the Kyuubi sealed inside him, Vin had total control up to three tails, once the fourth tail appears, the bastard fox starts getting restless. After two minutes in four-tailed mode the fox takes complete control.

As Vin thought a fox strolled up to him and hopped up on his chest. Vin sat up as Shen and Hedoro turned with curious gazes. After carefully removing the scroll that the fox had been carrying, the small creature nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What is it?" Hedoro asked moving to see what the scroll said.

"It's from Ishik." Vin said reading the contents. "He's found the Hachibi." Looking up to see Evee and Galen approach them with very angry expressions, Vin tried to stifle a laugh.

"_Perfect timing old man."_ Vin thought while saying out loud. "Pack your things. We're going to The Village Hidden in the Clouds."

* * *

**Ishik:** Old Samurai warrior

**Shen:** Jinchuriki of the Sanbi

**Hedoro:** Jinchuriki of the Rokubi

**Galen:** Jinchuriki of the Ichibi


	4. Homecoming

**Small Town just outside of The Land of Iron**

**1:00 PM**

"What the fuck happened?" was all Ishik could utter upon seeing the destruction that had befallen the small town they entered. Bodies lay all around the streets, many of them in multiple pieces. Parents lay slaughtered over their children, lovers who'd tried to protect their love lay in death cold embrace. Several bodies appeared to be pinned to the walls by arrows.

Ishik turned to Kenji, who shaking with palpable fury. To the jincuriki's credit no demon charka emanated from him, but Ishik could tell it was building up. As the two were about to leave the ruined town, a loud crash echoed through the bloody streets.

"A survivor?" Kenji said simultaneously with Ishik. Within seconds the two were moving through the corpses. What they saw sickened them even more than the horrid sight behind them. Hanging in front of a small clinic were at least a dozen newborn infants, strung up by their own umbilical cords. And two men knelt below them, wearing light samurai armor covered in blood, but otherwise completely unharmed.

"Looks like we missed some." One of the men said with a tinge of annoyance. "I thought you dragged everyone out of their homes Dalgon."

"I did," the other man, Dalgon, said rising to his feet. "These two must've just arrived Orem."

"Either way their fate is sealed." Orem said unsheathing the sword that hung at his side. "I'll take the Cloud shinobi, since you hogged all the fun with the children."

Before Dalgon could respond, the murderer felt a small prick in his neck. Both of the samurai were shocked as Kenji stood before them with a killing intent that would've made an Uchiha curl into a ball in fear.

"Which one of you bastards is responsible for this?" Kenji asked darkly as his appearance turned almost feral.

Regaining his composure Dalgon leaped back as Orem knocked Kenji's blade away from his companion.

"That would be me." Dalgon said with a smirk. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna cut out your intestines and hang you with them." Kenji said appearing suddenly behind the arrogant samurai.

"Dalgon get out of there!" Orem cried as his partner turned to Kenji. Too late. With a cruel slash the jinchuriki opened his victims gut, spilling his intestines and other organs out on the floor. As Dalgon's body fell, Kenji grabbed the fallen intestines and wrapped them around the slowly dying murderer.

* * *

Orem decided that if he was to continue breathing he'd best leave before this crazed kid turned his attention on him. As he turned he found himself face to face with the old man.

"Out of my way!" Orem screamed as he jabbed his katana forward. The old-timer sidestepped the blade like it was moving in slow motion, all the while drawing his own sword. Before Orem knew what was happening all feeling in his body was gone.

"Death before dishonor." The old man said from behind Orem. "That is the way of the samurai. Slaughter of the innocent is one of the greatest dishonors a man can bring on himself. So your punishment will be severe." As the old man finished talking he slid his sword back into its sheath.

The moment the sword was fully sheathed, blood sprayed from various points on Orem's body. Moment's later Orem's body fell to bloody pieces on the ground.

* * *

Ishik turned back to Kenji who was just finishing hanging Dalgon from a lamppost, by his organs. The jincuriki's eyes were just starting to turn back to their normal brown. The boy began to stumble as the Hachibi's chakra dissipated.

"You alright Kenji?" Ishik asked as he supported the young man with his shoulder.

"Just get me the hell out of here." The Chunin said completely exhausted. Once they were out of the town, Kenji seemed to have recovered his strength. "Who the fuck were those guys."

"Those two were the rogue samurai Dalgon and Orem." Ishik began. "They along with their entire unit were banished from the Land of Iron for an attempted coup lead by their leader, Koga Akio."

"Koga Akio?" Kenji asked, "The name sounds familiar."

"It should, the bastard wound up in just about every bingo book and hit list out there. Including the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Koga was always a power hungry son of a bitch, so no one was really surprised when he made a grab for the seat of general. Hell most people probably would've supported him if it weren't for his dishonorable tendencies."

"What kind of tendencies?" Kenji asked as the two started to pick up the pace.

"Complete disregard for orders, lack of care for his subordinates, unconditional slaughter of anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path, and that's just for starters." Ishik clarified. "The list goes on until he finally ended it with his attempted murder of his opposing candidate for general. He and his entire unit were exiled from the Land of Iron. They should've been executed, but luckily for them they had years of loyal service to save their asses." With a quick glance Ishik looked back at the slaughtered town. "Guess they came back."

* * *

**Three Wolves Mountain**

**Next Day**

Koga paced back and forth while his scouts assembled before him. Everyone was present except for Dalgon and Orem. Why those two couldn't remember to report back was beyond him.

_Those two are far more trouble than there worth_, the samurai thought as the last of his scouts gave their report. _Maybe I'll kill them when they get back to set an example._ Like Koga needed any more examples after what he did to the General upon his return.

* * *

**Three Wolves Mountain**

**A week earlier**

_Koga marched triumphantly into the palace as his men dealt with the remaining guards. Slaughtering his way to the war chamber Koga grinned wildly at the sight of General Hou, who was apparently expecting him._

"_Good to see you again my old friend." Koga called out as Hou wordlessly drew his katana. "What no friendly banter? That's not like you."_

"_Very well, I hope you're ready to die." Hou said before leaping at his enemy. Koga sidestepped the leaping attack and responded with a quick slash from his wakizashi. The short blade cut along Hou's armor but didn't penetrate it. Hou stepped back to avoid the follow up attack while he swung for Koga's thighs. Koga reversed his hold on his wakizashi and blocked the attack with one hand while drawing his katana with his other. Hou barely managed to block the strike intended to decapitate him with his own wakizashi._

"_Glad to see your skill hasn't diminished Hou." Koga taunted as he pushed the general back. "But you're still no match for me." With an underhanded kick to Hou's groin, Koga quickly took control of the duel. After receiving several wounds from Koga's blades, Hou stabbed for Koga's chest with his katana while the Ronin was gloating. Koga moved just enough so the blade would miss his heart._

"_That wasn't very honorable." Koga said seemingly ignoring the sword that was run through him. As Hou moved to pull his katana out, Koga dropped his wakizashi and grabbed onto the blade. When Hou looked into Koga's eyes he saw his fate as clear as day. Death. Koga ran his katana through Hou, careful to avoid an instant kill._

"_Finish me." Hou said as blood poured from his wounds._

"_Nah, I think it'll be much better to watch you bleed out." Koga said pulling Hou's sword from his chest._

"_I SAID FINISH ME!" Hou yelled as he weakly lunged for Koga. The Ronin lazily stepped to the side as Hou stumbled past him._

"_Please Hou. At this rate you couldn't beat a trainee." Koga taunted._

"_You're right." Hou muttered as he turned his wakizashi on him self. Before the blade could bite into his flesh however both his hands were cut clean off. "You would even deny me the right of seppuku?" he asked staring at his bloody stumps._

"_I said I wanted you to bleed out." Koga said as his men joined him. "String him up." Koga ordered._

* * *

**Three Wolves Mountain**

**Present Day**

Koga turned his gaze to Hou's hanging form. His men had driven two metal rods through his forearms and hoisted him in the air with chains. Hou's last hours were agonizing. As Koga took a seat on his newly acquired throne one of his messengers hurried into the room.

"Lord Koga, Orem and Dalgon have been killed."

"Why am I not surprised?" Koga said while inwardly thinking. _Both of the? Who could've beaten both of them? Even I couldn't take both on at once. _"Tell the men to be alert."

"Yes my Lord." The messenger said before departing.

"It seems I've finally found a worthy opponent." Koga mumbled.

* * *

**Just outside Three Wolves Mountain**

**Same Time**

Kenji and Ishik watched in silence as a small group of samurai were heading their way.

"Welcoming party?" Kenji asked.

"Not quite." Ishik said drawing his blade. With a smile Kenji followed suite. The two charged.

* * *

**Koga: **Rouge Samurai who delights in slaughter and making his enemies suffer.


End file.
